


Angry Sex

by hahabiteme



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabiteme/pseuds/hahabiteme





	Angry Sex

Angry sex

朴正洙在收到讯息的那一刹那，脑袋里只有一个念头。

完了。

手机荧幕还亮着，金希澈传来的讯息还在闪烁：今天很漂亮。附图：[朴正洙拉膝上袜的图片］

想起昨晚自己才和金希澈再三保证就算穿女装也不会穿短裙⋯⋯结果今天就被抓包，本来想说金希澈今天不会出席万圣节派对，他才懒得动脑地换上女仆装，他就不该抱着侥幸心理，朴正洙忍不住捂面。

他犹豫着要不要先换下衣服再回家，也许金希澈并没有生气⋯⋯

此时手机一震。

金希澈：穿着回来。

⋯⋯真的生气了。  
朴正洙不是没有感受过金希澈的怒气，他们日常生活中也多多少少有些摩擦，但这不代表朴正洙很乐意面对金希澈的怒火。

他认真思量今天是不是要去李东海家避难，半晌还是打消了念头，朴正洙把假发和发网取下，闷热的假发让他的头发湿黏凌乱，他抓了抓头发，试图让它们好看一些，接着穿着女仆装，外面罩着长羽绒大衣，认命的坐上车。

 

当他回到公寓门口以后，金希澈的信息素早已弥漫整个公寓，带点辛辣调的玫瑰味从门缝窜出刺激着朴正洙，强势又浓郁的信息素让他不自觉软了腿。

朴正洙咬牙打开家门，柔软的长毛地毯被整齐的铺在玄关走道上，走道里的鞋子被人收到柜子里，玄关里只剩一条白色的地毯其他什么也没有。

除了双臂抱胸，倚在墙边看着他的金希澈。

朴正洙抓着羽绒大衣的开口，勾起笑容讨好地看向金希澈。

“脱掉。”金希澈强势的命令。

朴正洙能感觉到他声音里不满的情绪，但他仍想挣扎一下。

“希澈呀⋯⋯”朴正洙开口叫唤他的名字，放柔声调：“我们进房间说？”

“脱掉。”金希澈并没有理会朴正洙的话，依然冷眼看着朴正洙。

空气中的玫瑰味越来越辛辣，朴正洙咽下津液，手指微微发颤，慢慢地脱下羽绒大衣，他的信息素在Alpha的诱导下释出，温和的雪松味与玫瑰的香气纠缠。

Alpha的味道让他的后穴逐渐分泌液体，朴正洙觉得自己的内裤湿透了，他那一双修长白皙的腿自女仆裙下露出，腿根微微用力夹住不想让金希澈发现他的异状。

金希澈拉近自己和朴正洙之间的距离，他伸手抬起朴正洙的下颔，朴正洙平时清明的双眼此时因为忍耐而泛着水雾。

朴正洙的头发还乱糟糟的，轻咬着下唇，脸上染着粉嫩的颜色，顺着他的脖子而下，女仆装紧紧贴合著他的身材，紧实的腰线、窄小的臀部、修长的双腿无一不勾起金希澈的性欲。

但他得让朴正洙知道他的不满。

玄关里的信息素更加浓郁，带着讨好意味的雪松味试图安抚呛辣的木质玫瑰味。

金希澈挑起眉，让朴正洙跪在地毯上，朴正洙被信息素挑逗得思绪混乱，他感到肩上一重，顺着金希澈施加在他肩上的力量跪了下来，脸部正好对着金希澈的胯下。

他抬头看着金希澈，睫毛微微颤动，神情无辜，金希澈顺着他的头发抚摸他，一言不发。

朴正洙心领神会，乖巧的解开金希澈的裤头，用牙齿轻轻地脱下他的内裤，金希澈的性器就这样弹到他的脸上，朴正洙下意识的闭上眼睛，属于对方的男性气息填满了他的鼻腔。

朴正洙听话的舔舐金希澈的性器，手指灵活的抚弄他的囊袋，他希望他的表现能降低金希澈的不满。

朴正洙张开嘴，从龟头处一点一点地吞入金希澈硕大的欲望，金希澈倒吸了一口气，压着朴正洙的头，挺腰让自己更加深入，朴正洙的咽喉被顶到，生理性的不适让他泛起泪光。

金希澈退出了自己的性器，朴正洙的双唇红艳湿润，嘴角还挂着透明的液体。

“自己来。”金希澈俯视着他，手指滑过他的脸颊。

朴正洙咽呜着，像只闯祸后想得到主人宽恕的幼犬。

金希澈没有理会他，淡定的站在一旁看着朴正洙。

朴正洙咬着下唇，内心的羞耻感让他的双手发颤，他坐在地毯上掀开裙子，小心翼翼的脱下那条湿到不行的内裤，手指颤巍巍地伸进自己的双腿之间，小幅度地玩弄着自己的性器，这里是他平时出门接客送客必会经过的玄关，此时他却在这里手淫给自己的Alpha看。

朴正洙半眯着眼，勾引着金希澈，希望早点结束这场荒唐的手淫，金希澈却不为所动。

若不是金希澈挺翘的欲望的欲望出卖他，朴正洙会真以为自己对金希澈不再具有吸引力。

他明白Alpha对他的举动还不满意，深吸了一口气，缓缓地将手指伸向潮湿流水的后穴，刚进入一只手指，朴正洙便忍不住颤抖。

李赫宰昨天和他在这里道别的场景历历在目，他大概想不到自己敬爱的哥哥隔一天就骚气十足的在这里自慰。

想到这里朴正洙就无法再继续自己的动作，肠道的温热包覆着他的手指，他却犹豫着还要不要继续下去。

“腿打开。”金希澈见到朴正洙停下的模样，强势的命令道。

朴正洙无法，只得乖乖打开腿，粉嫩的后穴在女仆装与膝上袜之间若隐若现出现在金希澈的视线里，朴正洙舔着唇，语调放缓压低：“希澈⋯⋯”

“要我教你吗？”金希澈靠近他，蹲下身子，握住朴正洙的手，把朴正洙的手指往肠道更深的地方推入。

“啊！”朴正洙被这举动弄得羞愧极了，金希澈还不满足，伸出自己的一根指头同朴正洙一起搅弄着他的后穴，两根来自不同人的手指在朴正洙的后穴里进进出出，这个认知让朴正洙羞到整个身子泛红。

“⋯⋯澈啊，原谅我呜呜。”朴正洙把头埋进金希澈的肩窝处。

金希澈舔着朴正洙的耳朵，让朴正洙仰头，细细啃咬着朴正洙的脖子。

朴正洙喘息着，他猜不到金希澈接下来的动作，这让他有些不安。

“原谅我、我下次不会穿这么短的裙子了⋯⋯”朴正洙放软语调，哄着他。

金希澈明白这人只是嘴上说说，下次如果有必要朴正洙还是会如约上阵。

他将他和朴正洙的手指一同抽出，把朴正洙翻过来，朴正洙趴在厚实柔软的地毯上，这是他最喜欢的毯子之一，现在他只希望这条毯子不会太难清洗。

朴正洙的臀部被金希澈抬高，腰部下压，过短的女仆装因为这个动作无法遮掩他的臀部，刚刚开发过的后穴还有些红，他伸手想遮住自己的屁股，被金希澈强制拉开。

朴正洙觉得很燥热，后穴在金希澈的注视下一开一阖还流着水，他开始有点庆幸自己看不到自己的样子。

太羞耻了。  
朴正洙把脸埋进地毯里，金希澈由后舔着他的腺体，他的脑袋发胀，什么都无法思考，在地毯被他的肠液染深一小块后，才模糊地意识到自己大概是被诱导到发情了。

金希澈扶着自己的欲望，由后方用力地撞进朴正洙的后穴，等待已久的后穴没有感觉到任何疼痛，朴正洙因为终于被填满不自觉尖叫出来。

“啊——”朴正洙尖叫着，被填满的感觉就像是烟花一样在朴正洙的脑中炸开。

金希澈似是在抒发怒气一般，又快又凶地操弄着朴正洙，朴正洙除了呻吟以外什么也做不了。

“看到门了吗？”金希澈的声音在他的耳后方响起，声音低沉透露危险：“可能随时会有人进来。”

朴正洙顺着他的话看向眼前的门板，他一边被快感淹没，一边担心着下一秒钟真的会有人因为他们过于浓烈的信息素按下电铃。

金希澈不顾朴正洙的担忧，加快速度顶着他，性器不断撞击朴正洙的前列腺，快感一层一层的叠加，地毯被朴正洙抓得皱巴巴的，他的双腿紧紧绷着，臀部不自觉地不停往金希澈的身上靠拢想获取更多的快感。

就在他要达到高潮的时候，金希澈一手堵住朴正洙的马眼，停下抽插的动作。

朴正洙扭头过去看他，眼角还挂着情欲的色彩，看上去楚楚可怜。

“希澈？”朴正洙的声音在颤抖，他摇着屁股想让金希澈继续满足他。

“正洙。”金希澈慢慢磨着他的敏感处，不快不慢。

“⋯⋯动一动嘛、”朴正洙重新将头埋回地毯里，哼哼唧唧地求着他，后穴就像被羽毛搔痒着，不上不下的感觉让他的声音里带上哭腔。

“你知道要怎么做。”金希澈哄着他，却没有如朴正洙所愿挺动腰身。

“我、呜——我下次不会穿这么短的裙子⋯⋯”

“还有呢？”金希澈放开他被堵住的马眼，开始熟练地撸动朴正洙的阴茎，就像是在鼓励他。

“也不会再接这种要穿女装的活动⋯⋯”朴正洙的后穴渴望被满足，他甚至觉得肠道开始发麻发痒。

“你知道不是这个。”金希澈捏住朴正洙的囊袋不再动作。

“⋯⋯不会再不注意身体、在冬天穿这么少。”朴正洙咬着牙，隐忍欲望。

“嗯，很好。”金希澈渐渐加快速度，故意错开位置，不去去摩擦他的敏感点。“继续说。”

“⋯⋯想、不到了⋯⋯”朴正洙的声音变得破碎，脑袋里东搜西想就是找不到答案，眼泪夺眶而出，终于哭了出来。“不要这样、希澈呜呜呜，我不敢了——原谅我呜呜呜呜⋯⋯”

“正洙啊，这是第几次了？”金希澈轻嗅着朴正洙的腺体，开口道：“不能再言而不信，嗯？”

“好、”朴正洙哭着应下，再次扭头，试图索吻。

“我会遵守承诺⋯⋯原谅我、希澈！啊——！”

话音未落，金希澈就狠狠撞上朴正洙的前列腺，朴正洙的呻吟因此拔高一个音调。

金希澈拔出性器，将朴正洙翻了过来，与他面对面，将他的双腿大开抬到自己的肩上，未等朴正洙反应过来他便再度撞进朴正洙的后穴，并且快速地抽插，朴正洙的体内又湿又软，如果不是为了得到他的承诺，金希澈也不会忍这么久。

金希澈准确地吻住朴正洙，吸吮他的唇瓣，舌尖探入他的口腔内与之纠缠，朴正洙此刻早已泣不成声，过大的快感和终于得到的安全感让他的哭声断断续续。

朴正洙被操得又软又听话，后穴里的生殖腔微微打开，金希澈没有半点犹豫就冲了进去，朴正洙被顶得发矇，仰起头来高声尖叫。

“啊——希澈、那里不行！”朴正洙绷紧脚板，脚趾蜷曲，整个人抖得像秋天欲落下的落叶。

“正洙呀，是不是要怀上我的孩子才会乖乖听话，嗯？”金希澈不顾他的拒绝，自顾自地开发朴正洙的生殖腔。

“不是的、呜呜呜呜，我、我乖乖的⋯⋯不会食言、不是呜呜⋯⋯”朴正洙哭着求饶，伸手想牵住金希澈。

“记得你说的话。”金希澈展开手掌，和朴正洙十指相扣，俯身亲吻他，朴正洙的眼泪有点冰凉，金希澈只得细细吻着，给他一点小小的温暖。

金希澈加快摆动腰枝，在朴正洙射出来的那一刹那于他体内成结，一口咬破他的腺体。

炙热的精液填满着朴正洙的生殖腔，他满布泪痕，舒服的哼哼唧唧。

激烈的性爱让朴正洙瘫倒在地毯上，身上的女仆装早就被折磨到乱糟糟的，金希澈抱着他和他一起享受高潮的余韵。

“好玩吧？”金希澈抬手拨弄朴正洙的浏海，“下次再玩一次这种设定？”

朴正洙翻了一个白眼，张口咬了金希澈的下唇。

Fin.


End file.
